The Wedding
by Hogsmeader
Summary: Ron-Hermione wedding. Fluff. My take on what their wedding would have been like.


Story by: Hogsmeader

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J. does. Yes, she's a lucky woman!

The Wedding

Hermione Granger stood in front of the full-length mirror in the room she had grown so used to sharing with Ginny Weasley, at The Burrow.

She looked at herself in the mirror, not believing her eyes. This creamy white silk-and-lace wedding dress was _hers!_ The vows that kept playing in her mind were hers! And the tall,handsome red-head she would be marrying tomorrow, was hers, too!

Mine, she thought as she let her hands run over the dress. Ginny looked on approvingly.

"Ron's going to die! You look beautiful, Hermione,"she said.

"Oh, Ginny! I can't believe this is finally happening,"Hermione gushed as Ginny helped her out of the dress.

"Believe it. You're walking down the aisle tomorrow,"Ginny said.

"Which means we need to head straight to bed. I do want to go meet Ron, though."

"Tough luck! He's sleeping in Dad's room tonight. Mum doesn't want you two meeting up right before the wedding. She says it's bad luck,"Ginny said and at the morose expression on Hermione's face, laughed and hugged her.

It had been Hermione's decision to get married at The Burrow. It was Ron's home and a place filled with happy memories. She could think of no better place.

As they got into bed, Hermione couldn't help thinking about the day Ron had proposed.

She and Harry had been at The Burrow, right on Christmas Eve. It had been a fun night, with George regaling them with tales of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, which though one wizard short, ran remarkably well.

She and Ginny had just finished helping clean up after dinner.

"Hermione?"Ron had taken her hand and led her out to the front-yard, where a big beautiful moon shone down upon them.

"Full moons. They remind me of third year at Hogwarts. You already knew about Professor Lupin, much before the rest of us. As always."His hand came up and tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

"What's brought this on, Ron?"she asked, though her insides sizzled with the love she had always had for Ronald Weasley.

"Shush,"he murmured and led her to the back-yard. Hermione gasped.

Ron had set out a table, draped a white cloth over it and had covered it with Hermione's favourite things: a copy of _Hogwarts:A History_, a small bottle of the perfume she preferred, a miniature model of a cat that looked just like Crookshanks, the badge from back when she was made a Prefect, her favourite Honeydukes chocolate and a crystal ball. The last item made Hermione giggle. She would never forget the day she had knocked the crystal ball aside and left Professor Trelawney's classroom in a huff, never having had a thing for Divination.

The moon bathed the items in a beautiful glow and Ron stood by her. Everything felt just right.

Ron smiled at her and before she knew it, he was on his knees, holding out a beautiful diamond ring that sparkled a thousand different promises.

"Hermione Granger, life without you is nothing. Life with you is everything. There isn't any magic in my life without you. I loved you always and I'll love you forever. Will you marry me?"

Hermione couldn't remember ever having not loved Ron. She'd loved him when she'd first seen him, with a bit of dirt on his nose. She'd loved him when he'd bravely manned the chess-board to clear the way for Harry in their first year. She'd loved him when he had helped her concot the Polyjuice Potion, second year. She'd loved him when he'd fought tooth and nail to prevent Scabbers from being taken away by Sirius Black. She'd loved him when he got jealous of Viktor Krum. Oh, she'd always loved him!

And with all that love shining in her eyes, she had said yes and they had kissed under the full moon, his strong arms around her and they had stayed awake well into the night, talking about shared futures, how many children they would have and how they would always keep each other happy.

Hermione smiled to herself. That memory would always be with her. No one could even _Obliviate_ it away!

Shutting her eyes, she thought of Ron. Her Ron. She wanted tomorrow. She wanted to be his wife. Wanting tomorrow to speed up and arrive, she drifted off to sleep.

And it will. But only if you guys like my work. Please read and review! It would really help! If you like it, I promise to upload the next bit, dealing with their WEDDING, ASAP. Thank you!


End file.
